Forever and No less
by Backlash Button
Summary: many one-shots, of our beloved boys of Black Butler
1. Forever (alois)

I hate school with a passion

*Yawn* i looked out of the carriage that was carrying another passenger besides me, i wasn't of an upper class, just normal, i didn't have fine dresses, sparkling earrings or rings, i was plain; i had black waist length air, that when in the sun, purple was seen, i had silver eyes, which was rare, or in my case, different, but one person didn't care if i was of the lower class, we've been through everything, even when he was taken from me, i found him again, since that time, i never wanted to let him go, for the pain of him not being besides me, was too much to bear, and i didn't want to die like that.

"Benita, are you ok?" the other passenger asked, as he sat next to me, i stared at him, his golden hair was in his face, but not much, i saw his light blue eyes, as they stared into my silver ones. "I'm not sure, Alois, i'm kind of tired, yet i don't want to sleep." i said to him as i turned back to the window, he grabbed my hand, i looked at him, "Lets go to sleep together when we get back." he told me, with his usual grin, i smiled back at him and nodded my head; i was one of the very few people actually liked, when i first met him, we instantly became friends...

~Flash Back~

_I was grinning and laughing, as i twirled around the village that was in flames, i started to grab what i could find from peoples houses and off of them, necklaces, canes, watches, braceletes, hair clips, and other things, i stashed them in my hiding spot, and i continued to laugh and spin, with my hands in the air, my skirt twirled with me, my laughter echoed through the night and passed the flames, i stopped and looked up, before shouting to the sky, _"Thank you for your kindness!" _and continued to spin around laughing, then i heard someone shout, _"Hey!"_, i stopped, and saw a blonde boy, with a little red head boy on his side, _"Hi." _i said to them and waved, _"Y-your also happy that their all gone?" _the blonde boy asked, i nodded, _"Everyone thats dead wasn't suppose to be here, so now they're not, and people didn't like me since i was different, the one bread maker threw his knives at me, he cut me afew times, but it wasn't serious, then theres the flower woman, she always had a comment about me, when i wasn't even doing anything to her."_ i told the two boys, they looked at me, then were infront of me, _"Want to be friends?"_ the little boy asked, i nodded while smiling, _"I'm Benita, what are your names?" _i asked, _"Jim, and this is my brother Luca." _the blonde boy pointed to himself then the little boy, he smiled, and i smiled back then held out my hands, _"Lets go enjoy this gift the higher powers have bestowed on us."_ i smiled at them, they smiled back, then we ran all over the village, taking anything the other people were carrying or had on them._

~ End Flash Back~

I leaned on Alois's shoulder, resting my head, he didnt mind, he put his head on mine and held my hand. I got used to Alois and his constant mood change, it didn't bother me, i was alittle strange myself, but when Alois got taken from me, i didn't know what to do...

~Flash Back 2 (isnt this starting to feel like naruto abridged?)~

"Jim! Jim!" _i screamed, as i was being held back, Jim was also struggling, _"Benita! Benita! BENITA!" _he shouted, a look of sadness, anger, and plead were in his eyes, tears were running down mine, i held out my hand for him to grab, he did, we were trying to keep a hold on each other, and as some men pulled me back, our struggle kept up, until i no longer felt his warm hand in mine, he was dragged off into a cart, then they man went off immediatly, while the men still held on to me, keeping me from running after the cart, i saw Jim struggling with the guy that was holding him, he looked at me, my eyes were red from crying, _"JIM!" _i yelled one last time, i fell to my knees then hugged myself, and looked at the dot that was miles away, that held the only person left that i called family, ever since Luca died, me and Jim have never been apart, we wandered around, and made a home where ever we were. I felt my heart break from the pain of not seeing Jims smiling face ever again, his laughter at something that wasn't even funny, but it was funny to us, and him just holding my hand. I never cried that mch in my life, i then decided to look for him, where ever he may be, i'll find him._

_-6 months later-_

_I was in a town, my hair grew out, i kept it nice and long, since Jim liked to braid it, it almost reached to the middle of my back, i walked around the cemetery i was currently in, paying my respects to those who lives were lost, especially the ones with a toy of some sort, i just knew they were taken by the plague, it was gruesome, so i kept myself away from over populated areas, and thats how i survived, i stole medicine when it was late at night, and no one would notice afew bottle missing, i wasn't paying attention, when i bumped into someone, _"Watch where your going, woman." _the one i bumped into said, i reconized that voice anywhere, i looked up, and saw those blue eyes and blonde hair i missed so much, _"Jim?"_ i asked, as i got up, i moved my hair out of my face, the one i thought was Jim, looked at me, then his eyes went wide, _"B-benita?"_he took a step away, then hugged me tight, i gasped, then hugged him back, i closed my eyes as tears started to fall, _"Jim, my Jim."_ i whispered, _"Benita, my only Benita."_ i felt him shake and little drops fall on my shoulder, i hugged him tight, he did the same, we then pulled apart, our hands still connected, _"You got taller since then."_ i said to him, he nodded then said _"Your hair got longer."_ he took a lock of my hair and held it, i nodded. _"Your going to be living with me now, Benita, always." _he said to me, i nodded and smiled, he smiled back, then he remembered something, _"Benita, this is my butler Claude Faustus." _Jim pointed to a man in a black suit, i curtsied, _"Live with you? You got a new house Jim?" _i asked, he held up his hand, _"My name is no longer Jim, its Alois, Earl Alois Trancy."_ he said to me, i smiled and curtsied again, he smiled back at me, and held my hand as we talked about what we both have been doing for the past 6 months..._

~End Flash Back~

We have been living in Trancy Manor for about 2 years, since then, we both have been closer than ever and grew, i was 15 and he was 16, we always went out together, people thought we were engaged afew times, but we told them we weren't. Tonight was a small party being held, obviously it was just for people to brag about what they spent their money on, it disgusted me and Alois equally, we arrived at the manor, then door was opened, Alois got out, then i stood up, Claudes hand was in my line of vision, "Thank you, Claude." i smiled at him. he nodded, i was next to Alois, we held hands like always, and walked towards the doors, Claude opened the doors before we got there and moved to the side to let us in, i yawned again, "Claude, wake us up an hour before our guest arrive." Alois told his butler, who nodded and walked away after closing the door; me and Alois ended up in my room, it was decorated with silver and purple, my favorite colors, we were on the bed, facing each other, "Lets stay like this forever." i whispered, before i closed my eyes and pulled the covers over us, i felt Alois entwined our fingers, and snuggled closer to me, so our foreheads were touching, "Forever, and forever, and forever and ever." Alois whispered, "And no less." i whispered back and opened one of my eyes, and saw he was smiling his true smile, i put a hand on his cheek and caressed it, he closed his eyes and sighed before falling asleep, i soon followed with our hands still entwined.

I woke up with someone shaking me lightly, i opened my eyes and saw it was Claude, "Claude? What are you doing here?" i asked, then yawned, he smirked then said "Master said to wake you both up an hour befoer the guest have arrived." he told me, i nodded then said, "Leave getting Alois up to me." told him, he nodded then left, shook Alois gently, "Alois, come on, its time to get up and get ready for the suppose party." I said, he groaned and opened his eyes, i giggled at his expression, "Come on, or else we wont be able to comment on the guests attire after the party." i told him,as i got up and went to my closet, i got out a dark purple dress, it had a corset that was in a heart shape at the top, there was a silver ribbon in the middle that was tied around my neck, my shoulders were bare, and the sleeve started below my shoulder, and it ended at the tip of my middle fnger, where theres a little metal ring for my finger to go in, its the same things for the other sleeve, the dresses stopped an inch beore my ankles, there was also silve embroidery on the dress in moon and star shapes. I yawned and sat on the bench infront of my vanity mirron, and was brushing my long hair out, i was humming a soft melody, as my eyes were closed, i felts hands stop mine and take the brush, and were soon brushing my hair, i opened my eyes, and saw Alois was brushing my hair, i smiled softly, he saw me smiling, and smiled back as he continued to brush, 5 minutes later he stopped, "Thank you, now you go get ready, and get Hannah in here, i need to put on my dress." i told him, when i mentioned hannahs names, he had a mean look in his eyes, he then looked at me and nodded, he walked to my door and opened it, and before he left, he turned to me saying "Be downstairs after your done getting ready, we can play until the guest arrive." he told me, i knew he was mad, so i got up and went to him, when i was close enough, i hugged him, "Don't be so stiff, we're going to be having fun at the party anyways." i smiled up at him, his expression calmed, and he smiled his little devil smile and hugged me back, "Your right! We'll have fun no matter what." he then left to his own room to get ready, i went back to my vanity, and brushed my hair some more, to make sure all the knots were out of my hair, i heard a soft knock, "Come in, Hannah." i said, the maid came in timidly, i saw she had a bandage over her left eye, i sighed and shook my head, fully knowing Alois was the one to do it.

"Help me get into my dress, and help me fix my hair." i told her, she nodded, i got undressed and she helped tie my corset top, "How can women breath in these things? It must be a talent for not breathing." i gasped, and told hannah not to tie it to tight, she lossened it up, and tied the ribbon that wrapped around my waist into a bow in the back; hannah then helped me fix my hair, i put it up in a high pony tail, my hair was naturally wavy, so it looked nice, tied it with a ribbon, i left some hair out, so it framed my face, i put on the crystal bracelet Alois got me for my 13th birthday, a small diamond ring i put on my right ring finger he also got me on my 13th birthday, i put little silver ribbons in my hair as well, i then put on heart shaped earrings he got me for valentines day, then i put on the purple ribbon choker, with a silver skull dangling in the middle, i then put on my black heels that strapped around the ankle, that had a purple flower hiding the clasp. Alois was so kind to me, and in return, i gave him my kindness. I put on some light purple eye shadow, some light pink lip stick, blush and soon enough, i was done. "What do you think, Hannah?" i asked the maid, she looked at me, she smiled abit, "You look beautiful, lady Benita." was her answer, i nodded, there was a knock at the door, i opened it, and on the other side was Alois wearing obviously expensive clothes, that were purple and black, but the purple wasnt as dark as mine, it was the color of his coat he wore sometimes. "You look beautiful, as always, Benita." Alois smiled at me, his smile that i knew was just for me, i smiled the smile i had just for him, he ignored hannah and took my hand, we ran through the halls, and down the steps; we were laughing like always, and dancing to non-existant music, it was fun, because it was just the two of us, and no one else, until we heard the door bell, "People just love ruining good moments, don't they, Alois." i looked at him, he glared at the door that led to the foyer, where the entrance into the manor was, i giggled at his expression, it was an expression a child wore when they couldn't have a cookie. I moved my hand so it was over his cheek, i turned his face towards me, "Its just you and me until they are actually in our view, so lets continue to dance." i said to Alois, who nodded, he put his right hand on my waist again, and held my right hand with his left, while my left hand rest on his shoulder, we spun around, and soon were laughing and giggling, we spun in multiple circles that we got dizzy and collapsed, but we continued to laugh, afew minutes later we got up and dusted ourselves off, and then the doors to the ballroom opened, we saw alot of adults in fancy clothes, women were in dresses that were brightly colored, and showed, _way _too much cleavage for me to be comfortable, i knew they were sucking up to _MY _Alois, because of how rich he is.

Alois stood next to me, and held my hand, i gave it a gently squeeze, to remind him i'm here with him. Claude was leading the people, and soon stopped infront of us, he bowed and then walked off again, "Hello and good evening, i'm Alois Trancy!" Alois introduced himself, he put on a fake smile, i entwined our fingers, he was the one to squeeze my hand this time, "And i'm Benita Ivy." i introduced myself, and curtsied abit, i saw the people look at me with a look in their eyes, i knew all too well, i was because i looked different, i had pale skin, it wasn't like the pale that sent off i'm not healthy, but the good kind, but no one seemed to understand that, they reject everything different, i was no exception. Alois saw this, i knew he noticed the look they gave me, so he decided to get everyones attention off of me, "Lets all enjoy ourselves, it is beautiful out tonight, so dinner will be served in the garden!" he said, the guest looked at him, and nodded, music started playing, everyone looked and saw Claude playing the piano, "But first we dance!" Alois shouted, which caused people to jump, i giggled some, Alois and i were dancing again, along with the guests, i saw there were some girls were our age at the party, i looked at them with hate, if they even tried to get me away from Alois, someone is going to get hurt. We danced for quite some time, Alois was turning me around, and dipping me, i laughed so much, and he laughed along, we never had so much fun, and as we danced, we talked about peoples clothes, there was this one woman who had on a black dress, that made her look like she had all the wrong curves, we shuddered, and continued to dance, then there was this woman in a brown dress, she had too much showing, its a surprise her husband let her wear the dress, or if he had a sick mind and thought Alois would want his wife, he was wrong, as most people are, no one gets too close to my Alois. We stopped when we were out of breath, and were laughing, Alois left to get us something to drink, i told him i would be in the garden, i left to go in rest on the stone bench in the garden, i sighed when i sat down, it was comfortable for stone, i took off my shoes and wiggled my toes, my feet were sore, so i decided to lay on the bench and look at the stars; i heard foot steps, i sat up and turned, "So what did Claude put out for refreshments Alo-" i didnt finish my sentene when i saw the person wasn't Alois, i reconized him as the son of a Duke, i don't remember the Dukes name, France or something, i don't really know and don't care.

"If your looking for someone, ask one of the servants." i told him, and layed down once more, looking at the glittering sky, i heard the foot steps come closer, i sighed in frustration, i sat up once more, only to have myself shoved back and the guy looked at me, with hungry eyes, he smirked, i didn't like the smirk, i just stared up at him, "Your wear fine clothes, for someone of your status." the guy said, i stared, he pulled me up harshly, "Let me go!" i struggled, only to have his grip tightened, "Someone like you shouldn't even be here." he continued to taunt, i had no clue how he found out i was of the lower class, but hey, anythings possible; he dragged me into the ball room, i continued to struggle, my struggle braught back unwanted memories, when we were in the middle, he threw me on the floor, i landed with a grunt, i pulled myself up, only to be kicked down, i then heard talking, "This wench, had the nerve to decieve young Earl Alois into letting him be with her, she has no right to wear such clothes." it was the guy i then heard my dress being torn, i looked and saw him tearing it with a knife, i then kicked him in his face, "You wrech!" he said and suddenly he was hitting me, and tearing my clothes, he ripped off the choker, ripped my hair out, and then he ripped my earrings out, i screamed loudly, he cut up my flesh with the knife, i screamed some more, the people just laughed, the doors burst open, and Alois had an angered expression on his face, that i never knew he could have, the pain was stopped, and i looked up to see Claude, he got the guy off of me, i cried and gathered what was left of my dress, Alois had made just for me, since he said purple and silver suited me; i felt something go over my shoulders, i looked with tear stung eyes at Alois, he put his jacket around me and a hand to my cheek, i sniffed and swallowed the sob that came up my throat, i flung my arms around his neck, and his my face within the curve of his neck, i felt his arms wrap around my waist, i cried softly, i heard the words that came out of his mouth, and they surprised me, "How dare you put your filthy hands on my fiance!" he held me tighter, whispers were heard, i clutched onto him more, he then picked me up bridal style, "If anyone dares to target my fiance, you will pay gravely." i heard Alois threaten, in a dark sinister voice, i was not used to, i shuddered and we took me out of the room.

Alois put me on his bed since it was the closest room, Claude came in with bandages and other things, he cleaned me up, and then gave me one of my night gowns, it was the blue one, i continued to sniff and rub my eyes, i felt his bed sink some, i looked and saw Alois looking at me with sad eyes, "Stay with me for the rest of the night?" i whispered to him, as i rubbed my eyes, he nodded and soon he was in his night pants (i know he sleeps naked, but in this he doesnt.) he got into bed with me, he sat up and called for Claude and told him to make all the guest go home, to clean up what ever was on the foor in the ballroom, and to take care of the one who hurt me. I never waned to leave alois side after this night, i felt Alois pull me close, i snuggled into him, we both went off into a dream-less sleep.

...

It was fun being with Alois, but, all good things have to die and come to an end some day, and right now, so happened to be mine and Alois happiness that has to die, with me tagging along, i never expected what happened, but it happened...

"Where should we go next, Benita?" Alois asked, as he held my left hand, with the diamond ring on my ring finger, he proposed last year, and we've been married for 6 months, afew days before our anniversery, i was happy, to say the most, it was a small wedding, Claude married us, i couldn't stop chuckling when i saw him dressed as a priest, so i said, "You are misleading everyone, Claude, good job." and i smiled at him, Alois then told me about his deal wth Claude, who i found out was a demon, so were the triplets, and Hannah, i never expected them to be demons, but oh well. "Lets go to the toy store." i answered Alois's question, he smiled and nodded, we ran towards the toy store, we looked around, i saw a toy, it was a big panda, it even had a red bow on it; i was infront of it, "You want that one, Benita?" Alois whispered in my ear and kissed my neck, i giggled and nodded then kissed his lips, after that night at the party, Alois said he loved me, i told him i loved him back, we then got married afew months later. As me and Alois were walking, with the bear being held in my right arm while my left hand was holding Alois's, i didnt hear the sound of a gun-shot, until i noticed i was on the ground, staring at the sky

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

i saw Alois's face, he was crying hard, snot was even coming out of his nose, his eyes were red, i looked at him, "Don't die, Benita! Don't leave me alone!" Alois said, i felt myself being held tight, i saw figures of people, and just ignored them, focusing all on Alois, i put a hand to his cheek, i saw it was covered in blood...

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

"I don't want to die, i want to continue to live with you, the triplets, Hannah and Claude, i especially don't want to leave you, Alois." i whispered, he moved one of his hands so he could clutch the my hand that was on his cheek, i felt tears coming out of my eyes, "I promised you, i would be by your side forever, so why am i being forced to leave?" i then whispered, Alois's head was over mine, i closed my eyes for a moment, i then heard "Dont close your eyes, Benita!" i opened them slowly, Alois was trying not to sob, but i knew better, "We'll be together forever and forever and ever." i whispered his own words at him, "A-a-and no less!" he hugged me, i looked at the blue sky, i swear i saw Luca, but he's dead...

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

I felt my heart slowly stopping, and i did what i wanted to do, before i died: kissed the one i love, and that person was Alois, or _Jim_ when i first met him, i was being forced out of my happiness, Alois was being heart-broken, by someone who didn't want him to have me, it got me mad, but nothing lasts forever, it all has to come an end, one way or another, no matter how it ends, it always ends in heart-break and sorrow...

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far _

as i finally disconnected from Alois's lips, i looked into his blue eyes, "Your my everything, my Jim, my Alois, forever, and ever." i whispered, as i put my hand on his cheek, i saw him shaking his head, and saying "No, no, no, no, no, no, don't leave me here, Benita, who else would i be able to talk to when i'm sad or angry? Who will love me like you do? Who will hold me in their arms like you do? Don't leave me Benita! I love you, you can't leave me! Benita!" Alois said, i saw him crying even more, he kissed me one last time, i kissed back, my eyes slowly shut, and my heart started stopping, all i heard were people muttering or crying, and the sound i never wanted to hear, Alois crying...for me...

~3 years later~

"Claude! Can you get me some milk." Alois's voice echoed through Trancy mansion, Alois was wearing his usual clothing, but the only thing different was that the clothes were abit more longer; he was wearing heart shaped earrings, a purple ribbon choker with a skull, and on his wrist, was a hand made bracelet. Claude came in the study, with some milk, cookies and cake. "Thank you Claue, you can leave now." Alois said, as he stared out the window, "Yes master." Claude said and left, Alois ate what Claude braught, then he left his study, we wandered around, until he stopped at a particular door, he closed it off, but time and time again, he would go in, lay on the bed, and think of his wife, he sometimes touched himself thinking about her, he missed her soft touch, and gentle carasses. Alois walked in the room, it was silver and purple, he layed on the bed, his shoes off and thought of his wife..."Benita, i miss you." Alois whispered, afew tears stung his eyes, he didn't wipe them away, he knew Benita would be happy she can see his tears he even sobbed quietly, there was a knock on the door, "What?" Alois shouted while rubbing his eyes, the door opened to reveal a woman with honey brown hair, and dark brown eyes, "A-alois, you, me and christopher should go to the park, as a family, its such a nice day." the woman said in a timid voice, Alois still had no idea, why the hell he remarried again, he guessed it was because Benita wasn't with him anymore, he nodded and said "Ok, Arielle, we'll go to the park, we'll leave in an hour." Aois said, the woman smiled and ran to him, she kissed him, he kissed back, but it wasn't like when he kissed Benita. "I'll go get our baby ready." Arielle said and ran out the room in a giddy mood, alois sighed, the door then closed by itself then, he looked around, he didn't know what was happening, he just sat there, and waited, until "Forever and forever and ever..." was whispered in his ear, he turned around, only to be greeted by soft lips, he never thought he would feel again forever, he closed his eyes and kissed back, then pulled away, to reveal..."Benita!" Alois hugged her, she smiled and hugged back, his face was in her chest.

Alois didn't believe it, his Benita was right infront of him, she was in a white sundress that went to her knee's thin straps were holding it up, and a shiny white ribbon was tied in a bow in the back, her hair was longer, and her eyes more deeper, "I missed you, so much." Benita whispered, Alois felt little droplets of water fall on his neck, he hugged his deceased wife closer, "How, Benita? How are you here, your dead." Alois whispered, he layed hs head on Benita's lap, she stroked his hair, he relaxed and closed his eyes, he missed Benita's touch so bad, and the way she smelled, like lilacs and vanilla. "I was brought here, but it seems i came around the wrong time, you'll be leaving in an hour to the park, with your wife and child." Benita said, Alois looked at her, he saw the sad look in her eyes, he sat up and braught her onto his lap, he nuzzled her neck, "She doesn't compare to you, her parents offered her up, and she's been living happily with me, apparently, also, Claude has been different since you died." Alois whispered, he kissed her neck, she moved her hair out of the way and titled her head so he could get better access. "I'm staying until the sun is high in the sky, tomorrow." Benita said, Alois looked at her, he smiled his childish/ devilish grin she missed so much, he kissed her again, she turned so she was straddleing his waist, she put her forehead to his, "I missed this." Benita whispered to him, she smirked as she pushed her hips down on him, Alois softly moaned and lifted his hips to meet hers, then there was a knock on the door, and Claude came in, he looked at the couple, "Lady Benita, its wonderful to see you again." Claude bowed, "Your so formal Claude, and thank you, but i'm only here until midday tomorrow, then i have to go back." Benita said to the butler, as he nodded, "I shall get the carriage ready until it is time to depart." Claude then looked at Alois, who nodded and then said, "If Arielle tries to come in, stop her, i want to be alone with Benita until its time to go." was his order, Claude nodded and walked out, closing the door, the door then locked, "Shall we continue, _Alois_." Benita said in a seductive tone, her husband shuddered an and began to caress her exposed legs, he was kissing her, and touching her, as she did the same, she undid all his clothes, he lifted up the dress, and he was still surprised by here exposed skin, he looked her over with hungry, lustful eyes, she smiled and guided his hands to her chest, she moaned abit louder as he pinched her buds and squeezed her breasts.

Alois was satisfied with her reactions, he felt his shorts getting tight, Benita felt this also so she undid hs pants, Alois moaned loudly, and they were both sure that it was heard, Benita took off her panties and lowered herself onto Alois, she bit her lip and she felt him inside her, Alois panted as he felt himself being engulfed into Benita and her cavern, Benita rode him slowly, Alois bucked up and went deeper in, Benita moaned and went alittle faster, she bent down and kissed Alois, he kissed back. She continued to ride him, Alois then flipped them over, he took himself out of her, she whimpered, he then turned her on her side, he layed beind her, he lifted up her leg some and entered her again, Benita gasped and started saying his name, "Alois, alois, alois..." and so on, he thrusted into her, he kissed her neck, "Louder." he demanded, as he went faster and harder, "Alois, alois, alois, alois!" Benita began to shout, Alois took himself out gain, he then put her on her back and was hovering above her, he kissed her...

~Outside Benita's room~

Claude was standing guard of the door, when he finished getting the carriage ready, he heard his master moan, then Benita, he heard the bed creaking some, then Benita saying Alois's name over and over again, then louder, ok, Claude didn't want to admitit, but he was, in fact, turned on, _(you all know a horny Claude would be funny, if you just think about it. lol)_ but he kept himself composed, and did what his master told him, he then saw lady Arielle coming down the hall, with his masters and lady's baby, "He's still in there Claude? Why is this room so important? Every time i say we should redesign it and make it into a guest bedroom, Alois always gets angry, who's room was this before Alois married me?" Arielle asked, Claude looked at her, and was tryng to decide wheather to tell her or not, so Claude, being the butler was like" what the hell would happen if i told her, so he just told her an answer if she ever asked and Alois old him to make up something, that was part truth, part lie, "The room belonged to someone in his past, she stood here with the master, and kept him company, he never wanted anyone else to sit next to him, if it wasn't her, she was his closest friend, and they have been through enough that they didnt want to be separated, so he asked her to move in, the master was at his most kindest when she was here." Arielle then saw something appear of Claudes face, she gasped at the small smile, "So he still misses her?" arielle asked, she looked down, Claude saw this and answered, "Yes, she was the only one to ever make the master smile that much, and laugh"

Arielle finally understood what Claude was saying, she was special in Alois's eyes and heart, but not as special as is deceased friend, "I see, well, when he's finished with what ever he's doing in there, tell him me nd the baby are ready to go." and with that she turned on her heels and left, she was about to turn the corner when she heard her husbands shout of estacy and shouting a name that wasn't hers "Benita!" then there was a high pitched yell of pleasure, obviously a womans, Arielle put her baby in his nursery, as she was putting him in his crib, hannah walked in, carrying fresh diapers and other things, "Hannah, watch him, i need to take care of something." Arielle said to hannah, who nodded, arielle stomped to the room, Claude stopped her, "Let me in Claude." she said in a stern voice, Claude shook his head, "So my husband is having an affair, am i not good enough?" Arielle asked herself, she tried to get passed Claude, who didn't let her past. Arielle didn't want to believe it, until she heard the womans voice say "Alois, alois, alois, harder." she even heard the bed creaking, she just stood there.

~Back in room~

Benita was in Alois's lap, and was going up and down, she moaned one last time, before her walls clenched around him, Alois moaned loudly, then came in her, they fell on the bed, alois was still in her, but then he slowly pulled himself out, Benita whimpered, then relaxed, she put a hand on Alois's cheek, "You'll be mine forever, and forever and ever." Alois kissed the palm of her hand as he said this, "And no less." Benita giggled, "We should get cleaned up, but we need to get you new clothes." Benita said, as she wrapped the sheet around her and walked to the door, she opened it slightly, Claude looked at her, "Alois needs some new clothes Claude, can you go get some?" She looked at the demon butler, he then asked, "Would you like anything to wear, Lady Benita?", Benita thought for a moment, "My red and silver dress, with the flower designs on the skirt." was her answer, Benita didn't see the new Trancy lady, stare at the opened door.

~Outside the door~

Arielle knew that dress, it was the only red dress she had, and Alois gave it to her as a present, Claude nodded, and Benita closed the door and locked it, arielle didn't have time to see the face of the woman her husband was with, so she pressed her ear to the door as Claude went to get their clothes, "Alois, we just finished, no more until tonight." she heard the woman say, then heard Alois whine, "But i want you again, you were my wife before i married that other woman." was what Arielle heard her husband, she continued to listen, "You have someone else to take care of you, i looked and she loves you." the woman named Benita said, "But i dont love her like i love you, your my everything, you were suppose to give birth to our first child, i wanted to have a family with you, but instead i'm with someone who i don't even love." Alois said, arielle didn' want to finish hearing, but she did, "You need to forget about me, i'll only cause you pain and sadness, then you won't live a happy life with your new wife." the other woman said, arielle didn't know what to say, so she stood quiet, "But i'm not happy if your not with me, my new wife doesn't like that i'm playful and care-free, unlike you, who loves every part of me." Alois said, "Benita, stay with me, forever." Alois pleaded, sure, arielle hated Alois's childish nature, but she didn't want to change him, his chilish nature made her love him more and more, she tried to be like him, but it didn't work out. "Alois, your still the same person i love, and i'm glad you haven't changed." Benita said, Claude was soon at the door, he knocked, arielle stepped out of eye sight, the door opened, and the clothes Claude was holding were taken by beautiful pale skin, and manicured nails, then the door closed. "Is she that beautfiful?" Arielle asked out loud, Claude looked at her, then walked away. Arielle walked through the halls of Transy manor, she then passed the mirror, she looked at herself, she had soft supple pale skin, like alois's, but not like the woman her husband was with, she began thinking what the woman looked like, she sighed and walked around until it was time to go to the park, she wouldn't bring it up with Alois, because she knew he would deny it, he always denied hs feelings, but if what Claude said was true, and that he was actually really happy when the woman was here, she wanted to find out who the woman was, and what she did to make Alois love her so much, so arielle ventured into the cellar.

Arielle walked around, until something caught her eye, it was a painting, arielle wondered what it was doing in the callar, so she looked, and gasped at what she saw, it was a picture of Alois and another woman,. The woman was in a purple and silver dress, the woman had beauiful pale skin, silver eyes and black hair that was left down, and was tied some in the back with a purple ribbon, she had on a choker with a skull dangling from it, she was sitting on Alois's lap, he was holding her by her waist, arielle saw his expression was different from the painting they had wanted and put in the study, Alois's eyes were full of joy and happiness as he held the other womans waist, and the woman ad a happy expression on her face too. "Thats Lady Benita." a voice said, arielle looked and saw hannah, "Who?" arielle asked, "Lady Benita, master Alois's deceased wife, i never saw such happiness in the master, when she was with him." Hannah explained, arielle was confused, the girl in the picture was named Benita, and the name her husband yelled was Benita, how can two people be named the same, "How did she die, Hannah?" arielle asked as she wondered, "She was shot, they couldn't take out the bullet in time, and one of her important arteries was damaged, she didn't make it, she died in the masters arms." Hannah explained, arielle was confused, she put the picture back and walked out of the cellar, with hannah not to far behind, "I'm going to the garden, its almost time to go, get me afew minutes before." Arielle told hannah, who nodded and walked away, arielle walked through the garden, she then heard a womans giggling, then a babies laugh, Arielle snuck around where the laughter was coming from, she then heard a chuckle, it was deeper, so it was a guys, she peeked behind and saw her husband sitting on the ground with one of his knees up, a woman in her dress was lifting her baby up and down, the woman was laughing also, she then heard talking, "Alois, i wish this was my baby, and you were still my husband." the woman said, Arielle wanted to say something, but didn't she wanted to know whot he woman was, she then saw Claude bring a basket, Arielle was kinda mad, because Claude never did that for her. "Thank you Claude, you didn't have to do this." the woman said to the butler, he put his left hand over his heart and bowed, "Anything for you, Lady Benita." he said, "Since i know you, i'm going accept it." the woman said, then Arielles baby threw his bottle, the woman handed the baby over to Alois, then woman got up and turned, Arielle was shocked to see it was the woman in the painting, she was walking towards the baby bottle, she picked it up and went back to Alois and the baby.

Alois set the baby down, he crawled towards the basket, Claude got out the baby food, Benita chuckled at how the baby wouldn't eat at first, but then did. "I wish he was our baby, not that other womans." Benita sighed sadly and leaned on Alois, he wrapped an arm around her and held her close, "What made you want to get married again?" Benita looked at Alois, he stared back, and answered, "I-i didn't want to be alone anymore, when you died, i was lonely, there was no more light in the mansion, and i thought if i remarried, i, i..." Alois didnt finish, "You thought you would be happy again, but when you did get married, you still felt something was missing." Benita said, Alois nodded and leaned on her, Arielle saw his shoulders shake, "Claude, i think its best if they didn't go out today." Benita told the butler, he nodded then picked up the baby and basket then left, Arielle was surprised that he listened, because he never listened to her, "Lets take a nap Alois, like we used too." Benita got up, Arielle was still amazed by her, Benita had pale skin, black waist length hair, that was pulled back with a red ribbon, silver eyes, and has a kind smile, Alois followed her, and both held hands as they went into Trancy mansion, Arielle didn't understand how his wife that was dead, is alive and in front of her, she was really, really confused. Arielle decided to follow them and into the mansion, she followed them until they went into Alois's room, their room.

~Alois's room~

"She has real tacky taste, how can you stand this color?" Benita asked as she held up a light brown comforter. "She obviously didn't like the colors, and she had a fit when i said i thought it wouldn't work, but i had to put up with it, to keep her happy." Alois yawned as he layed on his bed, Benita looked around the room in skepticism, she yawned herself and layed next to him, bringing the covers over them. "Together always and for eternity." Benita whispered ans she kissed Alois slowly, he kissed back, and they fell asleep.

...OOO...

When Arielle was sure both were sleeping, she crept into the room, she went over to Alois's side, and saw Benita, up close, she had a bautiful face, long hair, and a calm expression, she then looked at Alois, she ad a smile full of love, she didn't notice anything change until she heard a voice, "His heart will never be healed.", Arielle looked and saw Benita's silver eyes looking at her, she staggered back, Benita chuckled quietly, she sat up and moved some hair out of her fac, then looked at Alois, she caressed his cheek, he snuggled more into her, "I wish i was still alive, so he wouldn't be so lonely, i long to return to that time, but i know its impossible." Benita whispered, she had slow tears falling down her gentle face, she was beautiful even in tears. "Well, you can't because your dead." Arielle said, "Alois chose to not forget me, i had nothing to do with that." Benita whispered harshly to arielle, who glared at her, Alois stirred and was on his back, snoring lightly, Benita giggled quietly and kissed his cheek, "Always." she whispered into Alois's ear, "I obviously dont like you, and you don't like me, so lets even this out with a little contest, shall we?" Benita tilted her head as she challenged arielle, arielle accepted the challenge. "Tonights a party, who ever Alois chooses to dance with for the last dance of the night, will be his true maiden." Benita said, arielle nodded and said, "It will be me, i'm his wife." she even showed her the ring, Benita scoffed and showed arielle the ring Alois got her, it was much more beautiful than hers. "Who did you say he would choose for tonights dance?" Benita said in a smug voice, Arielle wanted to rip out her hair, and was fuming, "Becareful, don't want to ruin your make up even more." Benita joked, arielle began walking towards her, "Claude, can you get her out of here, i want to sleep in peace." Benita said as she stared arielle in the eye, "Claude is on the other side of the mansion, how could he even he-" arielle was cut off by, "Is that all, Lady Benita?" and Claude was by Benita's side in no time, "Wake me an hour before the dance, and leave the job to waking up Alois to me." Benita said to the demon butler, who nodded, "But, but..why do you listen to her Claude? She's dead." Arielle tried to explain to the butler about Benita, "I brought Lady Benita back from the dead, her soul was still in the mansion, and would always protect the young master, so i did what i had to, and brought her back, for this moment." Claude answered, "You brought back, someone, who doesn't even belong here?" Arielle asked in disbelief. "You don't belong here, you'll never make Alois happy, he'll be living off the memories we created together." Benita said, arielle couldn't stand it, she ran out of the room and into a random bedroom. "Lock her in the room, make sure she doesn't come out, i want this night to be perfect, and if all goes well, i'll be able to live here longer, and maybe, just maybe have a child of my own, with Alois." Benita caressed Alois's cheek as she said this, Claude nodded and went to do the tasks his Lady ordered, Benita just layed back down once the door was closed and fell asleep.

~Party time!~

Benita was woken up by Claude like she asked, and woke up Alois, then walked out of the room to leave him to change, she was walking down the halway to he bedroom until she said, "Claude..." and the demon butler was at her side, "Lady Benita.." he bowed, "You said if he confesses his undying love for me, at midnight, and then kisses me, i'll have my body back?' Benita asked the butler, who nodded, "You better not be lying Claude, i hate liers. And can you help me get ready? I want to give the ones who laughed at me those ears ago, something they'll _never_ forget." Benita said this, and her eyes turned blood red, Claude smirked, he would never lie to her, he cared too much for her to do that, he bowed and said "Yes, your highness." and left with her. Benita got into the dress she was humilitated in 3 years ago, Claude touched it up abit, to make it abit different, but the coor and design was the same, only afew more ribbons and ruffles were added. Claude was tying the ribbon in the back as Benita was doing her make up, then Claude brushed her hair and added silver and purple ribbons in it. Benita was even more beautiful than ever, she smirked in the mirror as she turned to Claude and opened her arms and spinned, "How do i look, Claude?" she asked, "Like a vision." he answered, "Thank you." Benita said, then there was a knock on the door, Alois opened the door and was in shock as he saw Benita, "B-benita?" he asked, "Too much?" she asked as she looked at him, he blushed a bit then smiled, "Just right." Alois said and hld out his arm, Benita smiled and went to him, she looped her arm with his and they left the room, Claude watched them go, he never knew what love was, until he met Benita, she was everything, he wasn't, but she loved Alois, not him, he brought her back, so he could see her once again, and also, for his master to be happy once more, he didn't really like arielle, thats why he didn't listen to her.

Alois and Benita walked around the garden arm in arm, talking and laughing, not caring about the world, but their happiness; both were in the middle of telling stupid jokes, until hannah interupted them and told them the guest were already there, Alois and Benita made a plan, they planned to make an entrance, that everyone thoght would be him and arielle, because her parents were going to be there, but no, Alois had his joy and happiness back, he didn't want it taken from him again. They went though the kitchen and up the stairs, Alois was then at the top of the stairs, everyone turned when one of the women pointed, the young girls gaspd at how handsome he was, Benita just rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, until Alois introduced her. "Thank you all for soming tonight, as tonight is a special event, i would like to introduce the love of my life..."

~With Arielle~

Arielle whad been trying for the alst hour to open the door, but it wouldn't open, she then heard the door bell ringing, she knew it was the guest, she panicked, and was trying to find a way out, she gave up, she knew it was useless, but when she head Alois talking, thats when she got worked up again, afer she heard those few word "...i would like to introduce the love of my life...Benita Ivy", she started trying to get out, all the while tears coming out of her eyes

~Back to party~

Alois held out his hand, Benita took this as the sign for her to come out, she took a deep breath and walked out, she heard gasps and whispers, she smirked, but no one saw, because the right side of her face was hidded by her hair, she put her left hand in his waiting right one, then turned, there were gasps of shock, Benita gave them a kind smile, like she didn't even know what happened, Alois continued to talk, "The love of my life...Benita Ivy.", Benita couldn't help herself, but she kissed Alois on the cheek, as she smirked on the inside, and they both descended down the stairs...

,,,OOO...

**what do you think?**


	2. Forever pt 2 (alois)

**I had to bring this story back to life! Update after -looks at date and sulks in corner- im so sorry...**  
** ...OOO...**

Benita was boasting with joy as she saw everyones faces. Benita knew almost everyone, some were faces of people that were just hungry for money and being know by Earl Trancy. The feeling of being known for your odd appearence did have its advantages. When Alois and Benita got to the bottom of the steps, no one moved or muttered anything. The prime shock of Earl Trancy with another woman, was a scandal itself, but noone dared utter a word of disapproval. **"What is the meaning of this?!" **a gruff male voice shouted as a body appeared before the young couple; the man's voice matched his appearence, he was tall, fit, had deep brown eyes that held dark secrets, brown hair that was slowly fading to white, and he was in a tailored black suit, fit for an extravagant evening such as this.

**"Dad! It has been awhile hasn't it. My, your hair has gotten mre white. Isn't mother taking care of you?" **Alois said with a smile. Benita moved her hair out of the way to tuck it behind her ear. "Don't play games with me boy! Where is my daughter?!" the gruff man shouted, **"Dear, no need to shout." **a timid woman with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes said to the man, **"I will yell until i see my daughter. Does this hussy look like our daughter Catherine?!"** the man stated as he pointed to Benita. **"You will respect my wife while your in my home."**Alois said with a smile, but malice was in his voice. **"Earl Trancy, we are wondering where our daughter is."** the woman, whos name is Catherine by what Benita could tell, asked Alois. **"Hm, well i don't know. She was gone when i woke up, so if you are to blame anyone, blame her. Not my wife."**Alois said in a slight cheerful voice. "**My daughter would never leave; You bring her right now or i will make sure you go bankrupt." **the man said, Alois pouted, Benita held his hand, he glanced at her and she nodded at him, and he sighed. **"Fine. Claude!" **Alois shouted, and soon the butler was next to him.

**"Yes, master?" **the butler said in his usual stoic voice, **"Find Arielle, she couldn't have gotten far. She can barely get out of the kitchen."**Alois snickered at his joke, and Benita chuckled, and Claude nodded and left to fetch Arielle. The man glared at Alois, and was about to speak, when Alois beat him, "If it wasn't for me, you would be on the streets. Do you think it's wise to cause a problem? Hmm? Well nothing too much, i don't need your small business anyway. I have everything i need, right here." Alois said as he looked at Benita, and stroked her cheek, she flushed and smiled. **"Alois, stop, your making me blush."** Benita said as she hid her face with a fan. **"You're just so cute Benita. I want to show you off to make every man jeaous." **Alois said as he grinned and Benita held his hand. Alois finally felt complete, finally having the love of his life back once more, felt wonderful.

**~With Arielle~**

Arielle was against the door, crying, but no tears were coming out of her eyes, just dry sobs and red eyes. Soon the door opened to reveal Claude. **"Claude! You came to get me!" **Arielle shot up and hugged said butler**. "The master wishes to see you downstairs." **Claude replied, not phased by the hug, Arielle nodded and run out the room. A smile plastered on her face, but oh how that would change in a matter of seconds.

**~Back in the ballroom~**

The guest were told to have fun, since it was a party; soon the triplets were playing music, Hannah was serving drinks, all while Alois and his beloved Benita were dancing together. Soon the music started to slow down. Benita was giggling and had told Alois she needed to use the toilet. **"I want to go with you, so we can dirty fun while i clean you."** Alois whispered as he tucked his hand inside her top, and grasped the smooth flesh beneath, making her gasp and blush. **"Alois, not here." **Benita whispered and Alois toyed with her nipples to get a reaction from her. Alois stared at his beloved's face as he saw her eyes shine silver, as he squeezed gently and pulled away slowly. Benita glanced around and saw no one was watching them. **"ALOIS!" **a voice yelled, and said boy glanced and sighed as he saw the one woman he regretfully married**. "Well, i'm off to the toilet." **Benita said as she kissed Alois's cheek. He watched her walk off upstairs and disappear behind a corner. Arielle clung to him a cried into his chest. Alois was slightly annoyed, sure he was LEGALLY married to the woman, but did that mean he had to show affection even if it was false**. "Arielle darling!" **Catherine exclaimed as she rushed over to her daughter. **"Mother, your here!"** Arielle said as she pulled away from Alois and hugger her mother.

**~With Benita~ **

Benita finished with the toilet and was going back downstairs when she heard a babies cry. **"That's right, they had a child." **Benita mused as she went to the nursery. Benita glanced around the room and saw it was painted a soft blue, with cherry wood furniture. **"Hm, well at least the baby didn't have to deal with the ugly brown color."** Benita mumbled and went to the crib. When she glanced over the crib, she smiled as the baby was crying, then she picked him up. **"Shh, it's alright." **Benita hushed the baby while bouncing him, the door creaked, and she looked. **"Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, please rearrange the room. The crib by the corner, the drawers in the opposite, rocking chair by the window, the toy chest next to the drawers, and add a rug." ** Benita said as she held the baby, the triplets nodded and did as she said, and in no time, the room was spacious, and more open. Benita scanned the room, **"Hm, some green should go well in the room. Maybe after the party we can add some color to this room, blue and white are lovely, but color is also important."** Benita said, the triplets nodded. Benita smiled and went over to them, **"A kiss for you," **she started then kissed Timber quickly on the lips, **"a kiss for you," **she did the same for Thompson, **"and a kiss for you." **she said and gave a quick kiss for Canterbury.

The triplets glanced at each other and put a finger on their lips, and smiled**. "Now time for the baby." **Benita smiled at the bundle in her arms, which was a splitting image of Alois. **"He's so cute." **She said as she pricked her finger, and put it in the babies mouth. The triplets watched, and the baby coughed abit, before his eyes flashed silver, but went back to a ligh blue**. "Don't tell anyone about this. Alright."** Benita looked at the triplets and gave them a smile, which they nodded.

**~Back to ballroom~**

The party was going to smoothly until a sob was heard. The guests looked and watched the scene taking place. **"I told you, i don't want you anymore. What don't you understand." ** Alois said in a calm voice. **"B-b-but why?!" **Arielle sobbed**, "I have my Benita with me, so there is no use of you being here. I expect you out in a few days."** Alois turned on his heel and went to the stairs, **"Stop right there!" **the man said, Alois was getting annoyed, and when he was annoyed, he was not very nice. **"What? Are you going to be like that air-headed fool of a woman who doesn't realize i no longer need her."** Alois stated in a bored tone. The man furrowed his eyebrows, **"You and my daughter are still legally married!"** the man shouted, **"Your breath reeks. Please refrain from being close to me."** Alois said as he went up the stairs. **"Claude! Get divorce papers ready!"** Alois shouted to his butler and went to go find his beloved Benita.

**~Nursery~**

Benita was playing with the baby, the triplets were gone. Benita got up and set the baby down in the crib, where it fell right to sleep. **"You know, since your here, lets make a baby of our own." **Benita looked at the door, and saw Alois smirking, she glanced at the clock, it was 10 minutes before midnight. **"Alois, how do you feel about me?" ** Benita asked as she went to him, **"Hm, well your sexy, have amazing bosoms, and-" ** Benita cut him off with a laugh. **"I'm serious Jim." **Benita said, and Alois got quiet, she watched him. The way his eyes looked distant, until he finally looked at her. **"Ma belle Benita. It was hard when you were taken from me." ** Alois said as he dropped to his knees infront of her ad hugged her to him and he nuzzled her stomach. **"When you left, you took my heart with you. That pain of never seeing your smiling face, telling me you love me, kissing the days away."** Benita heard as she glanced down, **"You're my everything Benita. My heart, my soul, my body, everything. The heart ache never left me. I missed how you would always stroke my hair when Hannah pissed me off, or when someone i hate pisses me off."** Alois looked up with tears in his eyes. **"You're me, and I'm you. I never want to be away from you again. Please, Benita, take care of my heart."** Alois said as tears fell from his eyes. The blue eyes she fel in love with**. "I will take care of you, and your heart Alois." **Benita said to him as she sat on her knees and hugged him. **"Please, Benita, i want to be one with you."** Alois whispered, Benita smiled and kissed him, just as the clock struck twelve. Unknown to Alois, Benita's eyes flashed from silver to red, and soon just staying on silver. A deal with a devil finally complete. An angels grace taken, but not completely gone.

**~In Ballroom~**

Claude swept everything, the triplets saw to that the guest left safely, and Hannah was in the kitchen. **"Where is that Bastard of a boy?!"** the gruff voice of Arielles father shouted. **"Who are you calling a bastard, fat man?" **Claude glanced and saw his master with Benita**. "Alois, it's past midnight, i'm tired." **Benita said as she draped her arms over Aloiss shoulders. **"You whore!" **Arielle shouted as her mother held her back. **"You took my husband from me!" **Arielle shouted, **"He was never yours to begin with."** Benita said as she turned Alois to face her and kissed him. Alois moved his tongue into her mouth, and slowly pulled away, a thin line of saliva glistened between them and they looked at them. **"Arielle, please, come here. I have a gift for you."** Alois said, in a voice that Arielle couldn't resist and she went over to him, and in a blink of an eye, her cheek stung, and she saw his face. Alois held hatred, malice, disgust, pity, and resentment. **"I never loved you, you were just my toy til i was with my Benita again. Now leave."** Alois said in a voice that could freeze hell. Arielles eyes watered and she ran out of the Trancy estate. **"You monster." **Catherine said as she ran after her daughter**. "Oh, and the child, it's mine now."** Benita said as she smirk, **"That child will never belong to you, devill woman." ** Arielles father said as he went after his wife and daughter.

**"Well, that went well, didn't it darling?"** Benita asked Alois, and he nodded, **"Yes my love. It did. Now, why don't we go make a sibling for OUR baby."** he smirked, Benita's eyes watered when he emphasized the word our. **"Let's get going." **Alois said and he grabbed her hand and they ran upstairs. Alois kicked the door and he blinked for a moment**, "Darling?"** Benita asked, and looked past him, and blinked. **"Turn crimson to gold, sugar to salt, night into day, dirt into water, that is what it takes to be a Trancy butler." **Claude said as he bowed to his master and mistress in the now ocean blue bedroom. **"This is lovely Claude." **Benita smiled, he nodded walked past them and went down the hall**. "Now, my beautiful Benita, let us become one." ** Alois said as he shut the door after pulling her in.

**~Bedroom~**

Alois tugged Benitas dress off and let it drop. **"This corset really suits you, but it will look better on the floor."** Alois said as he ripped it off and Benita's breast bounced slightly. **"So beautiful, and all mine." **Alois said in a possessive tone, he pulled Benita to the bed. **"Wait." **Benita said, he looked at her, and she ripped his shirt and flung it**. "Better." **Benita mused and soon Alois took off his trouser shorts andsocks, and slid Benita's off her legs, all the while kissing her thighs and legs. Alois lifted her up and lied her down on the dark blue silk sheets. **"I want to hear your voice Benita, your luscious voice that makes even angels weep."** Alois said as he kissed her neck, Benita wanted to laugh, but if she did, this moment would be ruined, she could never go to heaven ever again, but as long as she was with Alois, she was happy. Her mind went foggy as Alois trailed his lips down her body, sucking her nipples and nipping her breast. His fingers moving into her, she gasped. **"Sing for me, my Benita." **Alois said as he thrusted three fingers into her, and she moaned. Alois stared as his beloveds face, pleasure and beauty in one. It was moments like these, that Alois knew waiting for her, was worth it. **"My my, look at this." **Alois chuckled, and pulled his fingers out, and Benita could see her essence on his fingers, she blushed when he licked them slowly.

**"I can't wait anymore my love." **Alois said and opened her legs as he got between them and thrusted his length in her. Benita arched and gripped the pillows. **"Sing!" **Alois said and he thrusted into her harder, and she felt his length hit deep inside her, her breast bounced with each thrust and she cried out. Alois tugger her nipples each time he thrusted. **"Your mine! No one else can have you!" **he shouted and slammed into her. Benita cried out as he lifted her hips and used his knees for leverage and thrusted into her harder. **"Who do you belong to!" **Alois said as he thrust**, "Y-you!" **Benita exclaimed, **"Who?!" **Alois said as he pinched her nipples**. "A-alois Trancy!" **Bneita shouted**, "Again!" **Alois exclaimed and thrusted, causing the bed to kind of hit the wall**. "Alois Trancy!" **Benita shouted as he squeezed her breasted and kissing her roughly. Benita moaned as Alois moved his tongue in her mouth, both fighting for dominance, but Alois won in no time**, "Your mine. Forever." **Alois whispered in her ear and thrusted hard into her, making her arch and cum on his length and he following suit. But their fun didn't stop there...

**~HOURS later~**

**"Get pregnant my love, so then we can have many many MANY grandchildren." **Alois said, Benita giggled and yawned. **"Sleep darling." **Benita whispered and cuddled Alois. His hair messy, hers tangled, but that's what made it nice. **"Good night my love."** Alois whispered and nuzzled her stomach and nestled into her. **"More like good morning." **Benita mumbled and fell asleep, Alois following suit as the first rays of sun light shone through the curtain, casting a small ray on their hands, both with rings of their eternal commitment.

...OOO... 


End file.
